The X-Factor
by CorvidQueen
Summary: *Completed*
1. And So It Begins

Body The X Factor 

By. CorvidQueen 

Slightly overlarge eyes the color of black olive blinked open in the darkness, silence meeting expectant ears. A throbbing pain alerted the groggy girl to what had roused her in the first place, a muffled groan as she rolled quickly from her back to her stomach, cursing loudly into her pillow. Tears welled, pressing for release as the teen stretched, desperately trying to alleviate the pain that stung like white hot needles along her spine. She sighed, smiling slightly as small paws gently kneaded her tense and distressingly soar back, slim fingers loosening their grip on the bed sheets as the soothing massage continued. She lifted her head, shaking a mass of raven curls from her face. The sudden movement agitated her aching shoulders, pain like fire burning in warning. An annoyed yowl only added to the first incentive to remain still. So she lay in the dark, face resting on her pillow once more as her cat continued to walk the tightrope along her spine, gentle pressure relaxing. 

"What would I do without you Isring?" she sighed, dark eyes drooping, exhausted mind sinking into a peaceful torpor. 

She hadn't gotten a good nights sleep for the past few days and it was taking its toll. The pain had begun after her sixteenth birthday, not one week ago, and it had only gotten steadily worse since then. Soon, her breathing steadied and movements ceased, tabby carefully navigating her dark curls, purring as it pressed its face affectionately to the temple of his now sleeping owner before slinking away, as silently as he had arrived. 

Gray-blue light slowly filtered out the black as dawn approached on swift wings. Golden rays gently pushed aside the curtains of her single window, tenderly stroking her cheek. The door to her small bedroom was slowly nudged open, creaking with a hesitant whine like any good door does when its opened did not want to be detected. The square shaped head of a monstrous Great Dane slowly poked in, hazel eyes peering at the prone form of his sleeping charge. His dusty seeming gray coat darkened to black on his large muzzle, ears, tail, and legs, muscle rippling slightly under his smooth pelt. With careful, and deliberate strides, he navigated the mess of clothes and other junk that cluttered her otherwise spotless wood floor, moving to the girl's bedside. Her eyelids fluttered at the tapping of his nails, stirring when he breathed on her face, but not awakening. She was reluctant to leave the darkness that had become so fleeting in the past few days. The dog whimpered slightly, imploring her to wake as he pressed closer to the bed, wet nose brushing hers. Her breathing broke, a smile slow to spread on her face, but her eyes remained shut....until a gentle warmth stoked her closed eyelids and washed over her face, a smooth wetness that wouldn't be denied. Purple hued eyes opened as she giggled, sitting up and looking down at the gargantuan dog that stood at her bed side. 

"Good morning to you too Endymion." she smiled, yawning as she gently tugged his large black ears. 

He placed his massive head in her lap, dark tipped tail wagging gently. She cupped her palms on his cheeks, lifting his head slightly as she slowly bent, lips brushing the bridge of his nose. Satisfied, the large dog turned, yawning loudly before sedately striding towards her dresser. She dangled flannel clad legs over the edge of her bed, bare-feet dangerously close to the more than likely chilled wood floor. Dark eyes scanned the clothes that lay scattered, no rhyme or reason to the pattern. He dad would have been on her case to clean up if it hadn't been for her continuing back troubles. She blinked, looking slowly to Endymion, making sure he wasn't raiding her draws again. He was, but something else had caught her attention, a picture that rested on top of her dresser. It was a picture of her mother who had died a few years ago. Blond hair hung in perfect curls, hazel eyes the brightest brown you could ever hope to see. 

"Morning mom." she said softly, a single ray of light finding its way through the blinds to illuminate it. 

Endymion suddenly looked to her, hackles raised and ears alert, sensing something was a bit off. 

"Nana, you awake?" 

The pair both turned sharply as her father looked in. While she took after her mother in height and curls, she had received her dark looks from her father. His eyes where the color of eggplant, black hair pin straight compared to her endless curls. 

"Yea, I'm up." she answered, grimacing as her feet met the un-carpeted floor, shivering slightly. 

"You have an appointment to see Dr.Sefani in an hour." he said, stepping fully into the room now, dark eyed concerned. "How are you feeling this morning Anona?" 

"Tired." she answered truthfully, absentmindedly reaching for Endymion who slid quietly to her side, pressing his head into her awaiting hand. 

A soft smile found its way to her father's face as he held out his arms, hugging his daughter lovingly. 

"We'll beat this thing, whatever it is. You're all I've got." he whispered, kissing the top of her head. 

She buried his face in his stomach, tears welling as she hugged him tightly. At only five feet, Anona was a munchkin compared to his towering six feet. Endymion pushed passed the pair, heading downstairs, his dark ears trained to the sound of stealthy paws up to no good. A sudden crash and disturbing screech followed immediately by voluminous barking and thundering paws made the pair groan. They smiled to one another for a moment before parting, one going to calm the ensuing chaos and the other to prepare for a long day. 

hr 

"Hang in there Nana, he's almost done." 

Anona shook her head, biting her lip as tears of pain burst from her tightly shut eyes. The taste of blood filled her mouth as she resisted the scream that rose every time the doctor poked or prodded, the pain only getting worse with ever passing moment. A sudden pop made them all jump. The squeeze toy she had been given had popped. 

"Ok, I think that's enough." Dr.Sefani said slowly, eyeing the toy once he got it back from the white knuckled clutches of Anona, her nails having left clear imprints. 

Relief showed clear in her father's eyes as he helped a soar, irritated, tired, and crying Anona back into a sitting position on the examination table, glad that it was over. It had taken all his will not to make Dr. Sefani stop, the extreme pain that had been in his daughter's eyes almost unbearable. 

"I don't know what to tell you Mr.Andrews, I don't feel or see anything out of the ordinary. We'll have to rely on the X-rays. They should be in sometime tonight or early tomorrow morning. Until then, I can give her some painkillers and maybe a sedative to help her sleep, but otherwise.." the doctors voice drifted off as he shook his head, holding out his hands. 

Anona's father nodded, running a hand through his dark hair. She wiped her face as she put her shirt back on, every movement agony now that her back had been so aggravated. While her father received the sedative and instructions, she got first a shot in the back and then some other painkillers. By the time she was in the car, she didn't feel anything in her back. 

"I'll go in right after I drop you off for school tomorrow, ok?" he said as he pulled into the driveway, looking to his daughter. "Everything'll be all right." 

Anona could see the worry in his eyes. There was a good chance everything wasn't going to be all right. She managed a brave smile, nodding. 

"It's probably just growing pains." she said as the headed into the house where they would be greeted by a mess only Isring and Endymion could concoct. 

"Yea, it's about time you grew some shorty." her father grinned teasingly, placing is arm over her shoulder as they entered their house with the semblance of normalcy. 

They had no idea what was coming next. 


	2. Got Wings?

The X Factor 

By. CorvidQueen 

_Sunlight blazed orange in the pale sky, but the chill remained, a friendly breeze bringing a blush to Anona's cheeks as she followed some unknown path through the a forest she couldn't quite remember. The trees had shed their formal green, vivid colors adorning their outstretched limbs. Fiery oranges, mellow yellows, blood reds and bronzed browns, all of them bright against the clear blue background that seemed to stretch endlessly above. Her steps where muffled and untraceable in the natural carpet that covered the frost hardened ground, the path upon which she traveled was also located beneath that same carpet and still, she knew exactly where she was going, an almost instinctual knowledge. A smile twisted up the corners of her mouth, dark eyes glittering as she reached her destination, a cliff that seemed to stretch upwards into the sky. Anona knew better though, heartbeat increasing with anticipation, wind tugging lightly at her pony tail, the raven curls brushing against her neck. Taking a deep breath, she squared herself to the precipice and began to run, long, sprinting strides like a gymnast on approach. She came to the edge and flung herself to the wind and the sky, heart stopping at the sudden rush. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as the entire town came into her field of vision, sprawling in all of its mid-day glory. Cold air stung her face and numbed her exposed fingers with its biting freshness. All this happened in the instant before she spread her wings, ivory feathers cupping and trapping the wind, lifting her suddenly upwards and back...._

Purple hued eyes opened suddenly, heart beating in her throat. It had only been a dream....but it had been so real. Anona relaxed, exhaling deeply as she lay in the darkness for a few moment, reviling in the vividness of the dream, something she had never experienced before. Silence settled with an eerie calm in her small room, silver beams of the moon's last rays streaming like liquid lightning through her single window. Anona shifted uncomfortably on her stomach, feeling as if she where laying in something most unpleasant Her heart began to echo in her ears as she slowly turned her head. Hands clenched in shock as all color drained from her face. An object bulged from her back that shouldn't have been, pulling her shirt taunt. The pressure built as the object grew in size, until it felt like she was being choked, but she couldn't move, paralyzed with terror. She felt no pain for once, only a sting like that of a paper cut. The drugs hadn't worn off yet, but even they couldn't stop the scream of horror as her shirt finally gave in, the ripping sound making her sick. She caught a glimpse of it before she fainted. Rising from someplace below her shoulder blade was a single, snow white wing, matted feathers dripping a viscous mixture of bodily fluids. Then came the black again, accompanied by blissful unawareness as she settled into the calm of unconsciousness. 

Black faded to gray, and then gray to a soft white, Anona blinking as she slowly came to the realization that she was awake. Several other facts came to her sedated mind, stumbling over one another before finally presenting themselves in the semblance of an order. First and foremost, she was drugged and heavily at that. Secondly, she was no longer in her room. Thirdly, she was in strange clothes, on a hospital bed. Lastly, something was very, very wrong. 

"Da-ddy?" 

Her voice was strangled and forced, words coming slowly and with great difficulty. She began to lift her head, trying to sit up as tangled curls fell across her face. 

"Dad?" 

"Shhh, I'm right here, don't move." 

Just hearing his voice soothed her, images flashing in her mind, of flying and sunlight, then wings... 

"I can't see. Where you?" she questioned, frustration coming at the effort it took to speak. 

"I'm right here baby doll, stop moving or you'll pull your stitches out." he responded, moving closer at her obvious distress. 

A hand gently tucked her hair back in place, fingers trailing from her ear across her cheek, stopping at her chin and directed her anxious glance. Sudden peace came as her eyes met those of her fathers, a short lived relief. In his dark eyes she saw the same fear and uncertainty she felt. In the pallor of his skin and tentative smile, she saw his concern and anxiety. A question slowly formed in her mind. 

"Wha-at...happened? What's wrong with me-e?" she asked carefully, but her voice still trembled, purple hued eyes focused intently on his expression. 

"Besides your seeming speech impediment?" he answered teasingly, but his smile didn't reach his eyes which remained troubled and almost distant. 

Anona managed a weak grin, but she wasn't sure she liked his expression. He sighed finally, running a hand through his own hair before speaking. 

"How much do you remember about last night?" he finally asked. 

Fear slithered down her spine, nestling in her stomach and disturbing the butterflies so that they took flight. 

"Dad. What. Is. Going. On?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"We call it the X-Factor, a berserk gene that has suddenly begun to, well, manifest itself after centuries, heck, decades, of laying dormant. Many doctors still don't know it exists, and the ones that do know have no clue why it's happening. Maybe all that pollution's finally gotten to our delicate constitutions." Dr. Sifane said as he gently checked Anona's stitches late that afternoon. 

The bedridden girl grimaced as he repaired a few that had been pulled. Her father sat at her bedside, reassuring and encouraging, as always. 

"I didn't know about it either until It blew up in my face, quite literally. Some girl managed to completely incinerate an entire two blocks and was brought to me for treatment. There where no survivors, well over 20 people died but no bodies where ever found." the doctor continued as he surveyed Anona's wings. 

"I'm going to blow stuff up?!" Anona cried in terror, looking to her father in nothing less that sheer panic. 

"Not necessarily honey, the, erm, ability, you get is as random as the color skittle you get out of the bag." he answered hesitantly, obviously struggling for the right words. "Right Dr.Sifane." 

"You've got the basics downs. Given your wings, you could very well brake the sound barrier, we really don't know." the doctor nodded in affirmation, apology flashing for a moment in otherwise emotionless gray eyes. He had not meant to scare the girl. 

"She's done changing right? I know it's a silly question, but can she come home?" 

Before her father had even finished, Dr.Sifane was shaking his head. 

"Out of the question. I'm sorry Mr.Andrews, but for her safety and that of everyone else, she can't go back. However, there are schools, institutes you could say, that not only teach mutants like your daughter how to control their powers, but they also provide your regular education." 

"Home Schooling?" Anona asked, a hint of indigence creeping into her tone as she propped herself uncomfortably on her elbows, turning her head in an attempt to see Dr.Sifane better. 

"Stop moving, your back still had to heal." the doctor scolded, moving into the girl's field of vision. "But in essence, yes, home schooling." 

Anona's father sighed, reaching to stroke his daughter's hair. "When I say you that night...after you had screamed...I-I thought I had lost you. Looks like I still am." 


	3. Voices in the wind

The X-Factor 

By.CorvidQueen 

Winter white glowed a blinding light outside Anona's train window. Like the sun, she couldn't look away, even as her eyes began to tear. The gentle, "trickity-track" had long since become a background drone, incessant and soothing at the same time. A sudden twinge of developing and pent up muscle made her blink, a constant reminder of the wings that lay folded and bound against her back, a few of her powder white feathers resting on the cushioned chair and steel floor. Nearly paper thin lids drew closed over slightly dazed purple, a sigh drifting into the relative silence of the cabin as Anona leaned forward on the table that separated the room almost completely in two. Dr.Sifane's words floated in the quiet black of her mind, as if she had heard them only minutes ago. 

_"Dr.Geso is one of the leading scientists in this field, if anyone can help your daughter, it's him. The only catch is, he's based in Newcomb, some backwater town in Essex County._

It had been a month since that conversation had taken place. That's how long it had taken for her back to heal, partially because her wings had continued to grow and partially because she didn't like sitting still, especially not now. Her mind was a mess of unanswered questions, growing fears, and numerous uncertainties, but none the less, she found herself on a train to the middle of no where in a private car of sorts. Tears built behind tightly shut eyes, blurring the burning sunburst effect which had been slow to fade. The sound of the room door being slid open made her start, swiping haplessly at her face as she swiveled to face the entrant. 

"Lunch is-" the boy fell silent at Anona's tears, the tray of food he had been carrying abandoned for the moment as he slid into the booth-like seat across from her. He glanced and her wings and back in concern. "Is everything ok?" 

"No Byron, everything is not ok. Everything will never be ok." the girl answered almost predictably, voice suddenly tired as she hid her face, tears collecting on the table top. 

Indigo locks fell with almost shaggy-dog likeness into the gray-blue eyes of Anona's guardian and escort, Byron. 

"What happened to make me so different?" 

"I wish I knew that myself." Bryon answered, a slightly teasing grin struggling to brake free. "As if being a middle child wasn't bad enough." 

Anona looked up with a weak grin, once again wiping away her tears. Byron smiled back, an almost permanent feature for him. 

"Dr.Geso is a great doctor and he's a fun guy, you'll like it. Everything stops spinning when you get to The Pit, I promise." 

Anona eyed him for a moment, then decided to let her question slide. "Well, he knew enough to not let me do this ride on my own. I wish there was someone to be with my dad." 

Pale eyes grew serious as the boy leaned forward, hands grasping hers as he forced them to be still. She looked to him, the almost pleading, desperate light making his soul feel for her. 

"Your in his heart and he's in yours, you're not as far apart as you think." he said softly, a slow smile spreading across his face in soothing gentleness. "Now shall we dine? Heavy thinking on an empty stomach is ill advised." 

Anona giggled slightly, her fears assuaged for the moment. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_Golden sunlight and flower blossoms, gentle winds and clear blue skies. Eerie calm, apprehension to the utter silence as her quickening heartbeat began to echo in attentive ears. Black olive eyes peered in an almost sleepy manner at the glistening haze of a crystalline lake. A wistful sigh and a smile of remembrance....she had almost forgotten this place. Black curls where lifted and flung gently against her face, heated breezes whistled almost merrily through ivory feathers as she broke free of a seemingly mindless torpor, blinking at the summer scene. It came violently to an end with a silent explosion. Swirling black replaced serene blue, garnet red bubbling in the crystal lake. Searing heat suddenly zapped all moister from her body, panic registering as gasping breaths tore her dry throat..she was choking. Amber eyes glared in an exhausted, depressed rage, fire in her mind. Something roared in her ears, arid breaths scorching her neck and cheek. A silhouette stood just out of her view, wings spreading involuntarily to the wind which rushed about her, catching it and almost directing it to her ears. A hush voice buzzed suddenly, whether it was in the wind or in her mind, she was too disoriented and terrified to know._

_'Fire is all jaded eyes can see, brimstone festers within. Fan not the flame but heed the smoke. The shadow of Anubis clings on, fan not the fire but heed the smoke!'_

Anona gasped in almost frozen air, a ringing in her ears. Black surrounded her and almost swallowed her, the cold sending her into shock. A voice was suddenly audible in the black, someone calling her name. 

"Anona! Breathe!" 

An obedient gasp, panic making her heart race, confused mind reeling. Slowly, she calmed. The sheer terror left her eyes, breathing grew less shallow, heart beat steadied. The silver light of a harvest moon poured through the frosted window of the large bedroom, catching the blue of Byron's worried eyes and making them almost glow. His hands clasped her bare shoulders, pressing her gently to the king sized bed, her wings pinned uncomfortably beneath her. She blinked before clearing her throat, shifting under him. 

"What's going on?" 

"I could ask you the same." He responded, letting her up. "You where screaming and wouldn't wake up. Then you stopped breathing....is everything ok?" 

"Oh. I just had a bad dream. I've had a lot of them lately." She answered quietly, shivering with cold. "Where are we?" 

"The Pit. You fell asleep on the train and didn't wake up when we got there." Byron answered, shifting as she pulled the somewhat twisted covers closer about her "scantily" clad form, shivering more violently now. "I didn't have the heart to wake you, so I carried you out to our ride, and then to your room. Don't worry, Jess was the one who changed you." 

Anona nodded, a slight smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth as she looked around the room, silver tinged wings folded about her for warmth. There wasn't much in the room, but it was nice. Her bags sat beside one of two dressers, still full and closed. 

"If I was screaming loud enough for you to hear...why is no one else here?" Anona asked slowly, slightly confused. 

As far as she could tell, no one else was even awake, "The Pit" was as silent as death. A look of unease crossed the boy's features, a sudden coolness to his tone. 

"They're used to hearing someone screaming in the night." came his barely audible response. "Look, go back to sleep. I'll camp out in the room next door if you want me too, Jason wont mind." 

"No, that's ok." Anona answered just as quietly, uncertain, but she knew enough not to pry. "Good night Byron and thank you." 

"Don't mention it." He smiled brightly. "Night." 

Anona watched after him as he left, laying carefully back as the door shut. Hugging the covers to her chin after letting her wings spread, watching the moonlight traveling across the ceiling. Even as she drifted to sleep, questions burned clear in her mind. Who was screaming in the night and why? 


	4. Just Filler Chapter

The X-Factor 

By.CorvidQueen 

Dawn came like a bull down the streets of Pamplona, golden light melting the frost with its heat and prying back reluctant eyelids with its intensity. Anona heaved a sigh of exhaustion, feeling as if she had only fallen asleep moments before. She gave an antagonized groan as she contemplated getting up, the chill of the morning air nothing she was ready to face in barely any clothing. A gentle pounding on the door ended her procrastination, a girl slowly pushing the door open. Her blond hair was streaked with black, eyes a bright aquamarine. 

"Rise and shine newbie, it's a beautiful morning." she said, flicking her two-toned ponytail back over her shoulder. "The name's Morgana and I will be your guide for today. I hope you slept well because I sure as hell didn't." 

"Like a rock." Anona managed to respond sarcastically as she sat up, tugging lightly at her tank top which had gone absque during the night, shaking frizzed and tangled curls from her face. "You have a nice name." 

"Thanks, but Anona's way cooler." she said in slight distraction, eyes trained to the ivory wings that where folded against the girl's back. "You have wings." 

A smile tentatively found its way to her lips as Anona pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin upon them for a moment. Morgana shifted slightly, a blush rising to her cheeks as she looked around the room. 

"You got one of the nicer rooms." she said quickly, clearing her throat as she looked to her feet guiltily. "Um, breakfast isn't for another hour, so do you, like, wanna' take a shower or something? I mean, it's not going to get all that much warmer so I don't suggest you go around in just _that_." 

"I didn't plan on it and a shower sounds nice, but it takes forever for my wings to dry out...I don't know if the tub will be big enough for a bath." Anona answered as she threw off the covers, deciding to take the chill head on-and flinching as her feet touched the wood floor. 

"Oh, right." she said, her face falling and turning beet red before the preverbal light went on in her attic. "Dr.Geso said you could use the Jacuzzi bath. It's sorta' like his and Doe's private bathroom, but they talked and said you could use it too, till they get you your own at least." 

Anona started in slight surprise, ivory wings folded tightly about her in an effort to keep warm. She quickly grabbed a pair of sweats and specially tailored sweat shits as well as fresh undergarments before turning to Morgana. 

"Lead on." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Anona sighed in the peace of the large bathroom, soaking in the soothing warmth of perfumed waters. 

"Mmm, Sun Ripened Raspberries, the only way to fly." she smiled, looking to the clock on the wall. 

Seven-thirty blared an almost threatening red through its fogged screen, a frown replacing the girl's sleepy smile. Breakfast in half an hour, Morgana would be back any minute. Raven curls hung damply between lifted wings as she climbed from the tub with lackadaisical effort, reaching for a towel when the door began to open. She froze, horrified at the thought of being "walked in on", but sheer terror replaced her mortification at the...creature, that stood in the doorway. It stood around 5 " 9', give or take, shoulder length hair a deep brown streaked with black and gray. Her bangs fell into unnatural mustard yellow eyes, her skin also unnaturally dark and looked almost like leather, only human. Muscle rippled along her athletic build, five fingers ending in five claws, strong legs ending in three toed talons. A tail snaked behind her, ridges rising along the nearly black length. A scream rose and pushed its way from her stomach to her throat and out her gaping mouth, inhaling and beginning again. The door slammed shut and the girl collapsed, wrapping naked body in the towel she had been reaching for in the first place, hyperventilating. Slowly, her mind settled and her hear calmed, breathing slowly following suit as her fear subsided and questions rose. Who in the world had that been? It had looked like a human/godzilla hybrid, truth be told. The already rattled teen jumped once more as a knock came to the door, Morgana's concerned voice calling from the other side of the door. 

"Anona, are you ok? Doe didn't know you where in there, she didn't mean to scare you." 

"Doe?! _THAT_ was **_Doe_**?! Oh, the irony, I am splitting my sides!" Anona cried, her fear translating to anger as she rested her head in her hands. 

"I know, but she's sorry. Really she is. Hurry up, breakfast is going to start in half an hour." 

Purple eyes bore holes through the door, but her rage subsided, dropping off to simple annoyance. Anona sighed, shuddering slightly as she got dressed. Life was getting to weird, even for her. Lord only knew what was going to happen at breakfast, something she wasn't so sure she wanted to find out herself. 


	5. The Gathering

X-Factor 

By.CorvidQueen 

Anona swallowed nervously as Morgana led her into the slightly packed, dual living room, rec room. Everything seemed to come to a halt, all eyes turning to take a gander at the new girl. Cartoons went unnoticed, cards where held in plain view and the dozing where awakened by the silence. 

"Geeze guys, you think you be a little more intimidating? Chill out, I'll bring her around to meet you, I promise." she giggled, blond locks bobbing as she waved them off. 

Most smiled before they returned to their prior activities, a few still chancing glances their way. The first thing to catch Anona's attention was the variation of ages amongst those gathered, and most of them where female. The second thing she noticed was the eerie silence had been replaced by a natural, benign hum. Morgana cocked her head, crystal eyes narrowing slightly as she contemplated who would put Anona most at ease. The answer was obvious when she spotted Byron, gently touching Anona's elbow. The girl jumped almost guiltily before looking to Morgana who smiled brightly back at her. 

"I had a feeling you weren't paying me any attention." 

Anona felt a blush rise to her already flushed cheeks, allowing herself to be led to the couch where Byron and two other young girls where watching Pokemon. 

"Byron, Jess, Tess, meet Anona." 

Byron looked up with his placid gray eyes and smiled. 

"We've already met." he said quietly, a question clear in his tone as he gazed more pointedly at Anona. "How'd you sleep?" 

"Fine, thanks." Anona responded slowly, a blush turning her forehead red as she ran her fingers through still damp curls, uneasy. 

Morgana eyed the pair before clearing her throat and looking to the girls who where now staring at Anona with nothing short of awe. 

"Anona, meet the twins." 

"Hi Anona!" the said brightly in unison, smiling widely. 

Anona blinked, her voice failing her for the moment as she stared down at the duo. Curly red locks where tied back in frizzy pigtails, green eyes as bright as their smiles. 

"Erm, hi." Anona finally managed to respond, giving them a timid smile. 

"I'm Jess, that's Tess." 

"I'm Tess, that's Jess." 

"We really like your-" 

"-wings. They're very-" 

"-pretty, just like you." 

Anona backed away despite herself, suddenly feeling dizzy. Byron and Morgana flashed her sympathetic grins. 

"I know, it's like, so totally creepy when they do that, but you get used to it." Morgana said as she tugged gently on one of, who Anona believed to be, Tess's pigtails. 

"This is Tess-" Byron said, motioning to the girl on the left, " And that's Jess. You'll be able to tell them apart soon enough." 

"I'll have to take your word for it. Nice to meet you both." Anona smiled distractedly as Morgana gently led her away. 

"Er, do Tess and, um, Jess, read minds?" 

Feeling foolish, Anona nervously shifted her wings, looking to her feet. 

"Huh? Oh, no, nothing like that. They can teleport from place to place. I think the finishing each other's sentences is just a twin dealy." she smiled, amusement in her eyes. She paused and as an afterthought added, "Byron controls water. I can make non-living things come to life." 

"Motion to the motionless." Anona grinned, feeling a little more relaxed. 

"Someone knows their Jackie Chan Adventures." 

Morgana started, Anona nearly jumping out of her skin. Silence descended with a completeness that was as if everyone was holding their breath, all eyes focused on the one who had spoken. The tension seemed to make it impossibly hard to breath. Morgana looked decidedly nervous, a weak grin on her otherwise stricken face. Anona looked to the girl who stood before them both uncertainly. She was short- _very_ short. Barely five feet short. Her dark brown hair had natural reddish highlights, her skin a burnished tan. She was thick, but not fat, built, but not entirely. What really caught her attention was the girl's eyes, coal brown orbs that seemed to flicker like flames. 

"Um, morning Pryra, didn't see you." Morgana said cautiously after a few minutes, her tone holding a deeper question than Anona's inexperienced could grasp. 

"No, not many people do." came the somewhat teasing response. "Don't worry about it Morgana." 

All tension fled the room as if she had given the answer they had been looking for, all of them seeming to exhale in a steady rush. 

"Welcome to The Pit." Pyra said, dark eyes giving Anona q quick once over before she turned away. "Like the wings." 

"Uh..thanks.." 

Anona watched, stupefied as the girl almost sauntered away, looking to Morgana who seemed relieved. 

"Who was that?" Anona asked quietly as everyone settled down again. 

"_That_ was Pyra." 

Anona waited for her to continue, but she didn't, rounding on two girls seated in beanbag chairs instead. The first, a brunet, had her nose buried in a well worn copy of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. She looked decidedly older than the girl who dozed lightly beside her, strawberry blond hair falling across her face, streaks of forest green rampant. Something was familiar about her. 

"Anona, meet Isha and my little sister, Rox." 

The bookworm blinked, looking up with a slightly sleepy smile before nudging the sleeping child beside her. She blinked her hazel eyes as she sat up, stretching. 

"Is it time to eat yet?" Rox asked, eyes focusing on her sister before turning to Anona. "You have wings! Cool!" 

Anona smiled slightly as Morgana blushed, gently nudging her sister with her toe before giggling nervously. 

"Welcome to The Pit, I'm glad you got Pyra's approval." Isha grinned, her voice as quite as her manner. 

Before Anona could ask, Morgana was speaking. 

"Rox can make people see things that aren't really happening and Isha has X-Ray vision. Look, there's Jason." 

With a slight wave, Anona found herself being pulled away yet again to intercept a boy who had just entered the room. His black hair was cut well short, dark eyes uneasy as he looked down at Anona and Morgana. 

"Jason, this is Anona, she's a new mutant. Anona, meet Jason. He can make things out of light energy, or something like that." Morgana said brightly, her blue eyes sparkling. "How'd you sleep Jason?" 

"Like I always do." came the simple response as he looked around again. "Breakfast is ready, Dr.Geso sent me in to get everyone." 

Morgana turned promptly. 

"Soups on!" she called brightly, turning back to Anona. "Come on, first come, best seats!" 

As Anona was dragged from the room, she caught Jason's understanding gaze. 

"Like you have a choice." he mouthed, shrugging. 

Anona only smiled. 

Author's note: Sorry, but I have the feeling that this chapter..to put it mildly..sucked monkey dick. I apologize in advance, but I can't promise it's going to get any better because I don't even know if it will. Doesn't mean I wont try, so, hang in there. 


	6. Pyra's Story

The X-Factor 

By.CorvidQueen 

Anona sighed slightly as she traveled the wide and well lit corridors of her new home. It was midday, well after a boisterous "Welcome to The Pit" breakfast. A smile spread across pale cherry lips at how warmly they had welcomed her, some warmer than others. She hugged her wings closer about herself, stroking the almost downy softness as her mind grappled with an equation to which there was one to many variables to solve for, all brought on by one word, simple name. Pyra. What was her deal? Everyone seemed to be afraid of her, but she couldn't tell if it was out of respect, actual terror, a combination of both, or possibly none of the above. Isha's words still floated in her mind. 

_I'm glad you got Pyra's approval_

Was Pyra the leader? Like the team captain? She didn't act like it, and yet it seemed like what she said, went. Anona paused as she came to the end of the hall and found herself standing before two overlarge, engraved oak doors. Hesitant fingers gently pressed against the cool wood, ivory wings held back and slightly upright, well out of the way. The door gave way easier than Anona had expected, eyes registering surprise as it swung slowly inwards without a sound. 

"The wonders of oil." Anona breathed with an awed grin as she found herself in a library. 

Book cases with no less then five and no more than eleven shelves lined the seemingly Olympic sized room, super-sized windows allowing the weak winter sun into the otherwise dark and silent room. Anona walked amongst the mostly dusty volumes, finding everything from Plato to R.L.Stine. Ebony curls brushed her cheek as she bent to obtain a closer look at a little emerald book with gold embroidering and silver letters, fingertips barely brushing the smooth surface. She absent-mindedly tucked her stray locks behind an ear, noticing an odd shadow on the tile floor. Looking up and to her right, she blinked. On the floor stretched the reflection of the sun's rays off the well polished tiles. In that standard reflection was a lump of black with a definite shape that looked basically human. There was someone else in there with her. Carefully, Anona inched forward, her heart echoing in her ears and pounding in her chest as she struggled to keep her breathing regular and silent. Slowly, slowly she peered around a corner, mentally scolding herself for being so paranoid and that it was probably only Isha. Sitting in one of those overlarge windows, was not Isha, but Pyra, one of the last people Anona would have expected to see. A gigantic book lay open in her lap, it looked like a photo album and a very old one. 

"It's best is we leave Pyra be for the moment." 

Anona nearly screamed, wings flaring as a hand clamped over her mouth, an arm around her middle and drawing her back and out of sight. 

"Be still, it's me, Byron." 

The name and the tone where the main contributing factors for her obedience, her breathing the only sound in the cavernous room. The hand was slowly removed, arm gently turning her around. Gray eyes and a rye smile put her at ease, but when she began to speak, he shook his head. Anon followed him quietly from the library and back to the hall. 

"I'm sorry if I scared you." Byron apologized immediately, expression frazzled and nervous. 

Anona frowned, her tone demanding as she placed her hand on her hips. 

"What _is_ her story?" 

Byron hesitated, then sighed. "Come on." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Pyra was one of the first to come here. Doe was obviously the first, Pyra showed up a little while before me. Then Jason, the twins, Morgana and Rox within days of one another and Isha in between them." Byron started once he and Anona had taken seats in his spacious and neatly unkempt room. 

"Then me." Anona added, Byron nodded his affirmative. 

"Pyra is a pyro-kinetic and what better power to give a pyromaniac. She didn't go around committing random acts of arson mine you, but she liked fire. She didn't really understand it when she was young, all she knew was fire didn't hurt her like normal people. She was fourteen when it happened. She had been having a particularly bad day and hadn't been feeling well for the past few weeks. She had felt over heated and overtired, like she was going to explode. She had been standing on a corner, waiting to cross the street when a bird "splooted" on her shoulder. That was the final indignity, the straw that broke the camel's back, and she...well, she blew up. Incinerated two blocks, killed god knows how many people, her mother and younger sister and brother included." 

Anona felt her heart jump in her chest, stomach turning as a chill ran through her. 

"Oh my god, she's the one." she whispered, eyes wide. "She's the one Dr.Sifane was talking about." 

Byron nodded grimly. 

"She still has nightmares, I think she always will. Can you blame her?" he asked, gray eyes so sad, tired, and defeated that Anon couldn't help but feel for him. "I try my best, but I don't think I'll ever really be able to understand what she went through and is still going through. She appreciates the effort though." 

His weak grin was laced with a helplessness that made Anona's heart sink. 

"There are only two people who know what she's gone through. One killed herself and the other isn't real. It hurts every time she says it, but in a way she's right. She's all alone in this world, and it's all her fault." 

Anona shuddered, a voice floating in her mind. 

_Fan not the flame, but heed the smoke for the shadow of Anubis clings on....._


	7. Any Other Day

The X-Factor 

By.CorvidQueen 

"Very good Anona, your control had greatly improved." Doe called a week later as the girl hovered a few feet above the steel floor of the large, well heated training room, wings beating both forcefully and in sync with one another. 

Congratulatory applause broke out amongst those gathered, namely Rox, the twins, and Doe. It had been a week since her arrival at "the pit" and it already felt, strangely, like home. Doe, after a slightly rocky start, had ended up being one of the nicest people around. She worked with all the kids to help them gain better control of their powers. The younger kids had daily two hour sessions because their powers where still developing. Anona trained with them because she was new. The rest of the older kids had simple hour sessions. Their rest of their time was spent at local school.....for those who could. Because of her wings, Anona found herself in home schooling with Dr.Geso, which wasn't all that bad. 

"Ok guys, that'll do it for today. Dinner in a little under an hour." Doe said, running a clawed hand through her hair. 

Tess and Jess smiled before suddenly disappearing, leaving Rox and Anona to walk the 3 flights upstairs to where most of the bedrooms where located, theirs included. 

"You did really good today. I bet you'll be flying in no time!" Rox smiled brightly as she bounced at Anona's side, gripping her hand. 

Anona smiled down at the younger girl, folding her wings more closely to her back as they entered the stairwell. 

"I doubt I'll be flying anytime soon." Anona responded as they reached the landing of the first flight. 

"Oh." came the slightly crest fallen response. "But you will, right?" 

"Someday, yes." Anona answered patiently as they reached the second landing. 

The younger girl smiled again, swinging both her and Anona's arms as the mounted the last set of stairs. 

"I wonder what it would be like." she said wistfully, her hazel eyes taking on a far away gaze. 

Anona grinned, starting to step up onto the landing when the ground melted away and was replaced by blue sky. A sudden wind blew her hair, eyes wide as her wings flared out of reflex 

"Rox!" 

The stairwell suddenly reappeared, Rox looking sheepishly unnerved as Anona rubbed a tender wing tip. 

"Sorry, I forgot." she apologized, offering a few ivory feathers that had fallen free. 

Anona sighed crossly before relenting, tucking a feather behind Rox's ear. 

"The moment I learn to fly, you'll be the first person I see. Ok?" 

"You promise?" the strawberry blond asked, skepticism in her eyes, hope in her voice. 

"Promise. Now go on. Dinner's soon." 

Anona smiled as the nine year-old bounded down the hall and to the room she shared with Morgana. She chuckled as Morgana's voice rang out clearly. 

"Roxie, what did I tell you about picking 'Nona's feathers? They're not flowers you know!" 

With that, the door slammed shut. 

"They may not be flowers, but you shed enough to make a jacket." 

Anona looked up, only slightly surprised as Pyra strode quietly down the steps that led to the fourth and final floor where Dr.Geso and Doe's rooms where located, as well as several other rooms to which no one knew the content. Pyra had a habit of showing up when one least expected it, so Anona had learned not to be so easily startled. 

"They make nice jewelry as well." she continued with a slight smile and thus presented the winged girl with a set of earrings and a necklace made up of hand painted beads and her own snow white feathers. 

"Wow, you made there?" Anona breathed, otherwise speechless. 

"Yea, Home Ec project. Got an A+. Figured you'd might like them." Pyra responded, handing the items over to her and continuing down the stairs. She paused at the bottom and looked back. "Even if you don't want them, you might know someone who's tenth birthday is coming up in about two days that would adore them." 

With that said, the flame thrower disappeared. Anona blinked, shaking her head. 

"Never ceases to amaze you." 

Again, Anona found herself expecting to hear the light and vibrant voice of one gray-eyed Byron, for where ever Pyra traversed, he never seemed to be far behind. 

"You didn't tell her I was still looking for a present, did you?" she asked as he climbed the last few steps to stand beside her. 

"Not a word." he smiled, looking at the necklace. "She put a lot of work into those." 

Anona nodded her agreement as they headed down the hall. 

"She hasn't said more than a sentence to me since I got here and then does something like this. She's a puzzle with half the pieces missing." 

"That's what makes her so fun." Byron grinned. "Speaking of which, there's going to be a sort of Christmas Masque at school, everyone has to come in costume. I was thinking you might be getting a little bored hanging around here, so would you like to come?" 

"As what, an angel?" Anona snorted, but at the grin on his face, stopped. "Did Dr.Geso say it was ok?" 

"I checked with him first thing and he gave a thumbs up." he responded, nodding. 

Anona smiled. 

"I would love to." 

"Good then. The party is in two weeks, I'm sure the gals would be willing to get you a little something from the store." he said, taking her hand. "Till then M'lady." 

Anona giggled, blushing as they parted ways, Byron entering his room and Anona continuing down the hall to hers. Her mind was an excited and slightly nervous blur, thoughts of dancing and stars and three kings floating about her head. Or at least, one king. Purple eyes glittered in anticipation as she entered her room, only to find her clock glaring almost admonishingly at her. Nearly six, only half and hour till dinner. She still had to preen! Anona stopped in the middle of her room, eyebrows raised. She felt her laughter rise, an irresistible tide of sad joy. There had been a time when "preening" simply meant combing her hair and washing her face before heading out. A faint grin still traced her lips after her laughter subsided, hands gently undoing her pony tail and letting black curls fall about her face. Now, it was all just like- 

"Any other day." 


	8. Two Sides of the Same Coin

The X-Factor 

By.CorvidQueen 

-------------------------------------------------- 

Purple eyes stared listlessly at the shadows that clung menacingly to the ceiling above. The only sound in the frozen air was her steady breathing, an almost hypnotic rhythm. The moon rose, slowly pressing back the dark with gentle hands. Blue silver prodded persistently until Anona sighed, climbing from her bed and feeling her restless soul sing. Slippers where donned, wings becoming her bathrobe as she left her room. Dimmed lamps provided just enough light to see by as she made her way..........out. Her mind remained in a slight torpor that only deepened when she tried to shake it off, clinging tighter and aggravating her restlessness. She felt as if she was sleeping, but.... 

"Isha?" 

The silence was shattered, the trance she had fallen into broken in half. Dark eyes cleared as Anon blinked, looking around uncertainly. She found herself standing nearly in the middle of the Rec Room, wings spread as she faced the window. She didn't remember stopping, or even entering the Rec Room. She hadn't even felt the cold......and still didn't. The silver of the moon felt as warm as the gold of the sun. It was unnerving, wide eyes turning quickly to seek the origin of the voice that had called out in the first place. 

"Hello?" Came the voice again, questioning and a little frightened. 

"Hi." Anona responded uncertainly, just making out a shadow on the couch. "Pyra?" 

The voice was familiar, but the tone was completely off. The shadow moved, coming into the light. Anona started slightly, confused. It was definitely Pyra who stood before her, but her dark eyes, though obviously troubled, sparkled with a benign playfulness. Her smile was simply that, a smile. It held no sarcastic tilt or rye intent. Her whole manner was benevolent and otherwise.......friendly. The girl smiled at Anona's confusion, cocking her head almost comically in her amusement. 

"Pyra, are you ok?" Anona asked slowly. 

"Not Pyra, but she's here too. She's sleeping for once." Came the casual response. "I haven't met you before." 

"Oh...my name is Anona." 

"Nice to meet you, though I'm sorta' sorry I have. Pyra's in trouble, otherwise I wouldn't be here. I didn't want to wake anyone, but if she doesn't come back soon, I'll have to." The girl sighed in nervous concern. 

She cocked her head the other way, curios now. 

"Couldn't sleep?" 

Anona shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. Byron's words came back to her suddenly.__

_Only two people know what she's been through. One killed herself and the other isn't real..._

A split personality? 

"You could always try a warm bath, but I don't think you'd fit in a regular tub." The girl said as she walked to the window and settled on the sill, startling Anona from her thoughts. 

The winged girl smiled slightly. Some traits where to strong for even an alter ego to resist. 

"So when did you get here? What day is it? It's still December though, right?" The girl asked reluctant eagerness, motioning Anona over. 

"I got here about three, four weeks ago and yes it's still December. The twentieth to be exact." Anona responded, hesitantly taking her place on the sill with the girl. 

"Oh, I missed Rox's birthday! Oh well." She pouted, a sad joy in her voice. 

Anona felt slightly conused by her. She was the exact opposite of Pyra and at the same time....she was exactly the same. She seemed happy to be there and sad at the same time for the same reason. She grinned, almost as if she knew what Anona was thinking. 

"I'm happy to be here, but I shouldn't be here. It means Pyra's in some kind of trouble, or under some kind of stress. That could potentially be dangerous for everyone." The gril said gently. "Byron's the only friend I think she's ever had and a very good one at that." 

"He is." Anona agreed, pulling her knees to her chest as ivory wings curled forward around her for warmth. 

_If they where friends and nothing more, why did it seem like something so completely different?_ Anona blinked, shivering involuntarily when she noticed her comrade was dressed in only a tank top and boxers. 

"Aren't you cold?" 

"Pyrokanetic, remember?" The girl giggled, her smile teasing as she pulled her knees to her chest as well, resting her chin on them. "The day I'm cold is the day you find me six feet under." 

Anona smiled, looking out the window as she felt herself beginning to relax. 

"**_What_** are you doing in **_my_** window sill?" 

Anona jumped, nearly falling to the floor at the snarling voice that had snapped at her. Dark eyes where ablaze with a cold fire, her features well hardened as well. There was a tense pause before the flames flickers and she faltered, looking around in slight confusion. 

"For another matter, what am I?" The girl asked, scratching her stomach. 

"Pyra?" Anona asked tentatively, hardly daring to breath in her presence at the moment. 

A light seemed to click on in the second girl's eyes, as if the last puzzle piece had fallen into place. Her expression softened surprisingly as a rye grin twisted her lips. 

"So you've met my shadow. Sorry about that." She snorted, tossing her head slightly as she swung her feet from the sill and began to stand. "She liked to wonder when I sleep sometimes." 

"It wasn't any trouble at all. She was....nice." Anona smiled uncertainly, quickly standing. "Does......does she have a name?" 

"No, not really. I got to calling her my Anubis, but otherwise....." 

_The Shadow of Anubis clings on..._

Anona jumped as Pyra created a fireball, the bright flame shedding light on nearly the entire room. 

"You'll make it back to your room ok?" She asked, eyeing Anona curiously. 

Anona didn't respond for a moment, simply watching the way Pyra tilted her head aside, peering up at her with only one eye like a horse, or a bird. 

"I'll be fine." She said finally. "Where are you going?" 

"For a walk." Pyra answered simply, smiling before heading down a darker hall. 

Anona watched until the girl's light had disappeared from siht. Slowly, she made her way back to her room. Once again, she found herself laying in her bed, staring up at her ceiling. This time, it was her mind that wouldn't let her rest. Should she tell anyone? She had to.....but what if Pyra said something on her own? She had made it seem like Anubis' travels where a common occurrence while Anubis herself had spoken otherwise. Anona sighed, covering her face with her hands. She was in for another sleepless night. 


	9. And it all comes to a head

The X-Factor 

By.CorvidQueen 

-------------------------------------------- 

"One size fits you and rather nicely if I do say so myself." Morgana smiled as Anona modled for the blond in the rec room. 

Anona blushed, smiling in delight at the fact that the girl had found such a great dress. She paused to look in the only full length mirror located in The Pit, smoothing the flowing lavender skirt of the evening gown, the low back allowing for her wings. It was only twenty-four hours till the dance and as with everything over the past week, there was a subdued excitement. A dark, brooding cloud had settled over The Pit, the "Pyra Question" on everyone's mind. Ever since Anona had met Pyra's "shadow", things had gone steadily down hill. The already standoffish girl had become even more aloof than usual, spending most of her time in the deepest, darkest keeps of The Pit. She had stopped coming to meals and it was a wonder if she ate at all, leaving before sunrise and returning well after dark. When you did catch a glimps of her, she was with either Doe or Dr.Geso, and sometimes even Byron. Any and all subject matter pertaining to their ailing flamethrower was blatantly avoided, though it was obvious everyone was worried. Not just because, oddly enough, Pyra was a big part of eveyone's life, she had the potential to kill them all. 

"You are gonna break some hearts girl." 

Anona blushed as she turned to face her friend, wringing her hands somewhat embarrassdly. 

"Do you think Byron will like it?" 

"Of course he will." The blond beamed, a queer expression on her face. 

"You could wear sweats and sneakers with holes in the toe and he'd think you stunning. He doesn't see anyone but Pyra." 

Anona and Morgana slowly turned to face the source of the bitter outburst. Isha sat, staring back in mortification as a blush creaped to her forehead before draining just as quickly away. Ashen faced, she closed her book sharply and fled the room, leaving Anona and Morgana in stunned silence. Anona looked to the younger teen, eyes demanding, but the blond only smiled in uncomfortable embaressment, faced tinged with red. Anona finally got tired of waiting for an explanation. 

"Aren't Pyra and Byron just friends? They say so all the time." 

Morgana shook her head, curling her ponytail nervously about her finger, like Pyra was going to storm into the room and turn her into charcoal at any moment. 

"Pyra's got......issues. You know that. She, like, gets so hung up on them, that she can't see past them. Byron can, and does, you know what I mean?" She answered after a slight pause, choosing her words carefully. 

Anona frowned slightly before taking a seat on one of the couch arms. 

"Mmm, did you year that?" 

"Hear what?" 

"The sound of my bubble being popped." 

Morgana blinked, and then doubled over in her laughter, receiving a rye grin from an otherwise unscathed Anona. 

"Don't worry, your like, not the first to get sucked in. Isha didn't handle it half as well...as you saw." Morgana said as her laughter died away. 

Anona nodded, rolling her eyes as she stood and stretched her wings, tucking an unruly curl behind her ear. 

"I'm gonna go change." 

Morgana smiled softly, nodding. 

Anona rubbed her bare arms as she walked out to the main hall and up the stairs. It was obvious Byron had a thing for Pyra, but she hadn't paid it any attention because they kept insisting they where only friends. At least she hadn't been the only one to have been sucked in by the hydro-kinetic's charm. 

"Anona!" 

The girl started, nearly tripping up the stairs at the voice that called to her, spinning to look down the stairs. Pyra had collapsed at the bottom, eyes glazed and a light flickering deep within, like fire. She was unnatuarlly thin, skin ashen and pale. Sweat beaded on her forehead and it seemed an effort just to breath. She looked dead. 

"Pyra, what's wrong?! What happened to you?" 

Anona cupped her wings and floated down the steps to where the girl clung to the rail which had begun to melt. 

"Not Pyra." She gulped, shaking her head sharply. "Don't touch me! You'll burn." 

Anona pulled back as the stair began to sizzle, forcing the ailing girl to move even though she didn't seem to want too. The banister had begin to bend where she had clung to it, glowing from the heat. 

"You're burning up!" 

"Literally." Came the very Pyra like response, the smaller girl managing a grin. "She's trying her hardest, but it's a loosing battle. She's getting lost in the fire and I can't hold her hand forever." 

"What do you want me to do?" 

"Get everyone out. Make sure Byron leaves first." She answered firmly, fire leaping suddenly to her eyes and flickering dangerously. "Go!" 

Anona hiked up her dress and sprinted up the stairs, heading up to the third level. It was eerily silent as she half ran, half flew from door to door, desperate. 

"Dr.Geso! Doe! Is anyone up here?!" 

A door opened and Byron stepped out, catching the panicked girl by the shoulders. 

"Whoa, where's the fire?" He asked half jokingly. 

"In Pyra, her.....shadow, I think, told me to get everyone out. She was flickering back and forth, I'm not sure which one was talking. She looks bad, everything around her was melting-" 

"Make sure the little ones get out." He interrupted, face white and drawn as he hit a button on his watch. 

The fire alarm went off almost immediately and he pulled Anona with him to the stairs only to find a fire blazing there already. 

"Pyra's down there!" Anona cried. "She was on the stairs!" 

"Then she's losing control already. Get out now!" He called, holding out his hands. 

Water and fire met violently as he started down the stairs. Anona hesitated before floating after him, catching up to him just as they reached a desolated section of stair where Pyra lay, out cold. 

"Don't touch her." Anona warned, startling Byron who snapped at her. 

"I told you to go!" 

"And she told me to make sure you got out first!" She yelled back. "I've never promised anyone anything before, and by god if-" 

"Oh stuff the speech. I'm not leaving her and I'm the only one with the powers to counteract her's. Now get out of here." He finished with a slight smile. "I'll be fine, cross my hear and hope to die." 

"You will if you don't leave now." 

They looked down at Pyra's strangled voice and Anona quiled for a moment. Blood poured from the girl's eyes like tears and her pupils where lost in a haze of swirling red and orange. Byron looked to Anona and she turned then, running to the conveniently placed window, a blast of water shattering the glass and she leapt through it. Wings spread to the starless dark, the cold night silent as she caught the wind-and then all hell broke loose. A roar in her ears as she was surrounded by fire, gasping for air that was not there, sucked up greedily by the flames that now carried her. She felt as if her skin was melting, hair burning as she was carried upwards by desperate wings. Cold air rushed suddenly, a soothing tide as nearly blinded eyes blurred with tears. She could just make out the fireball that was miles below, incinerating everything within a mile radius of what had been the pit. She hovered, miles above the carnage, a sob tearing through her scorched throat. 

"The shadow of anubis is finally free." She whispered before giving over to the pain and the sorrow...... 

The End 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I finally got to the end! It took me half a month and it sucked horribly. *kicks a rock and frowns*. Well, it wasn't a total failure. Bet you didn't think I would kill Anona off, did ya? Did ya! Pyra was gonna bite the bullet, everyone could see that one coming, and you figure, Byron dies with the love of his life, blah blah blah. Well Pyra got it too ^_^;;; 

CorvidQueen 


End file.
